


Post-Game Miracles

by balter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, basically this is a big old fluffy homestuck dump, cast will grow as i add stuff, haha oops, that will probably be tinged with sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balter/pseuds/balter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after SBURB isn't perfect by a long shot, but it's still good. Yeah, still good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you know. feelings and shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk has something to say.

“So, uh.”

Dirk is fine-tuning some piece of advanced hardware. Or maybe he’s just messing around, Jake is never quite sure. He looks up from where he’s been munching on muffins, poring over a report from Rose. She's so thorough, that Rose. Jake admires her ethic.

He waits. He’s learned it’s sometimes best to stay quiet, let Dirk put the words together himself rather than try to guess it.

Jake really is no good at guessing.

“Uh,” Dirk says again, hands fidgeting. He chews on the end of his screwdriver.

Maybe he doesn't know if Jake is listening.

“Yes, Dirk?”

“Mm.”

Dirk stares down at the small whatever-it-is he's building. His fingers twitch, rubbing over metal surfaces as he gathers his thoughts.

“You make me feel happy.”

He falters. Jake waits.

“At least, I think you do?” Dirk frowns down at his tools. “I’m not, you know… I’m not good at feeling things. I don't if I really ever felt things until after the game ended. It's hard.”

“That doesn't make you a bad person, Dirk,” Jake murmurs. This is a concern Dirk raises often.

“I know. It's just, hard.” Dirk sighs, tugging absently at one of his gages. “Being numb is so damn difficult. I still don't know how you can put up with me.”

“You already know the answer to that one, Dirk.”

Dirk’s lips pull into a faint smile. “Yeah, I do.”

He fiddles with the device a little more.

“You do make me feel happy,” he says again. Very quietly. “I know that much.”

“Aww, Dirk!” Jake’s eyes crinkle, beaming toothily over at his boyfriend. “You make me feel happy, too. Kiss?”

Dirk makes a gagging motion. “No way, I don't wanna taste your weird walnut-and-orange-peel muffins.”

“They're healthy and tasty, Dirk!”

“Never gonna happen, Jake.”

Jake laughs. Dirk smiles. They both relax into silence again, tinkering and reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if you squint, the title is a history of japan reference)


	2. gay level: hardcore cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave pops the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t b h i'm just gonna come up with the silliest chapter titles possible and i will have a great time doing it. the greatest.

“You know somethin’?”

“I know a lot of things, Dave, put in some fucking effort and be a bit more specific.”

Dave chuckles, rubbing at the bags under his eyes. He hasn't tried for coffee yet, or even getting out of bed, snuggled up around his cranky troll of a partner. Karkat has been bitching about his stubble for the past hour. He has also been petting it for the past hour.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Well, shit.”

“We’re like, twenty-two now, right? Or is it twenty-three. Fuck if I know. Anyway, we’re adults!”

“It's 2pm on a Thursday and you still won't get out of bed, asshole.”

“You love cuddling with me and everybody knows it, ‘Kat.” Dave grins at him crookedly. Karkat huffs, fingers running lazily through Dave’s hair. “But what I’m trying to say is, I’m thinking I wanna help Kanaya out a bit.”

Karkat squints. “Kanaya?”

“Yeah, she and Rose are, like, super busy with all the grubs that have hatched, right? It's gotta be chaos.”

“So you want to help with, what's the fucking word, babysitting.”

“No, I wanna fucking adopt.” Dave’s voice lowers as Karkat stares at him blankly. “I want to be a dad.”

“I have no idea how to parent.”

“Me neither,” Dave says nervously. He rolls over onto his back, burrowing up into the crook of Karkat’s arm. “But we're good at taking care of each other, aren't we? You’re not so angry all the time. I’m not a constant fucking mess because of Bro. I think we’re as far as we are because we helped each other get there. Teamwork and shit.”

“Mm.” Karkat nods, lips pursed thoughtfully. “You make a decent point there. But parenting is different. At least from what I’ve researched.”

“Yeah, it's different.” Dave frowns, glancing away. “I just… I want there to be a Strider who isn't fucked up. I wanna be the kinda person who can raise a happy kid, y'know? Or maybe you don't know. Fuck. Nevermind. This was stupid.”

“DAVE.”

Dave flinches at Karkat’s sudden lift in volume. The troll sits up and scowls down at him.

“I will get you your fucking grub, got it?” he growls, poking his matesprit’s nose. “But we’re gonna have to do things EXACTLY as Kanaya tells us too, and a Lusus is a must. We barely get out of bed half the week, we’re gonna need all the help we can get.”

Dave lights up. “You mean it?”

“Sure. Why the fuck not. Kanaya will probably thank us.”

“Holy fucking shit. Karkat. I’m gonna be a dad.”

“Yes, Dave, we just decided that.”

“We’re both gonna be dads!!!”

“YES DAVE, I FUCKING KNOW. OH MY GOD. NO. YOU’RE DOING THAT THING, WHERE YOU SMILE AND CRY AND -- NO. STOP THAT. GET YOUR GROSS MOUTH AWAY AAARRRRGGHGHHHHHH--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my younger sister likes to use Karkat's "2pm on a thursday" line against me now. she likes to use a lot of Karkat lines against me. what a great kid.
> 
> i have a [tumblr.](http://to-balter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
